Brains or Brawn
Overview Summary #Help Zerai the Learner decide between Norgu and Goren. #See Norgu for your reward. '-OR-' See Goren for your reward. Obtained from :Zerai the Learner in The Kodash Bazaar Requirements :Dasha Vestibule (mission) '-OR-' Dzagonur Bastion (mission) Reward :*2,000 XP :*250 Gold :*10 Lightbringer points Dialogue :"Night has fallen on Vabbi, and the world is more treacherous than ever. I can't stop worrying about my precious Midauha. She's a brilliant scholar, but all those years with her nose in books has not prepared her for such perilous times. She's in Istan now, and I fear for her life. :Two young men have been wandering around town looking for work and adventure... '''Norgu' and Goren. Are you acquainted with them? I'm thinking of hiring one of them as a bodyguard, but I'm not at all certain which one to choose. , can you meet me in Resplendent Makuun and help me decide?"'' ::Accept: "Sure, I'm a great judge of character." ::Reject: "If Norgu and Goren are the choices, I think she's better off on her own." ::When asked about quest: "Meet me in '''Resplendent Makuun' and help me choose a bodyguard for Midauha."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Zerai the Learner) :"Goren has natural strength and size, but he is a bit on the slow side. Norgu is certainly entertaining and quick on his feet to boot, but that may all be an act. I think they're both fairly trustworthy. What do you think? Who should I send to Istan to protect my beloved, Midauha?" ::Option 1: "Goren's strength makes him the clear choice. Midauha can do the thinking for him." ::Option 2: "Norgu will be great entertainment for Midauha and has a knack for getting out of trouble." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (If select Option 1, send Goren) :"Excellent! Goren it is then. I'm sure Midauha will find his strength to be great comfort. I do feel a bit bad about not hiring Norgu, though. Especially since he's had such a string of bad plays recently. I know. Why don't you talk to him? Perhaps some time following a real hero will inspire him to write a masterpiece?" Intermediate Dialogue 2 (If select Option 2, send Norgu) :"Excellent! Norgu it is, then. I'm sure Midauha will find him to be great company. I do feel a bit bad about not hiring Goren, though. What will he do now that he's no longer serving Prince Bokka? I know. Why don't you talk to him? Perhaps he can tag along on your adventures?" Reward Dialogue (Norgu, if selected Option 1) :"Ahai! I am just about to leave for a few scheduled performances. The world may be in chaos, but that doesn't mean we entertainers can rest! Talk to me again when you're ready to leave." Reward Dialogue (Goren, if selected Option 2) :"Without Prince Bokka around, I've had a lot of time to think. The more I think, the more I worry about Nightfall. It makes my head hurt. Now I can't remember where I put my stuff. Can you help me find my stuff? I need to keep it safe from Nightfall." Followup :The Role of a Lifetime (If selected Option 1, and not completed Gain Norgu quest) :Goren's Stuff: Part 1 (If selected Option 2, and not completed Gain Goren quest) Walkthrough Simply go to Resplendent Makuun to find and talk to Zerai the Learner. Notes *'Choose wisely!' The NPC you do NOT recommend as the bodyguard will join your party as a hero upon completion of the appropriate followup quest. *Norgu is the only mesmer hero available in Nightfall, so if you want him as a choice for your teams before reaching the end of the Nightfall campaign when all the heroes become available, then you should select the warrior Goren as bodyguard for Midauha (Option 1). *If you accidentally chose the wrong hero, you can still change your decision by abandoning the quest before you accept the reward. *You may complete this quest even after completing either or even both Gain Norgu and Gain Goren. By completing both you will gain an additional 2500 XP. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points